Head Lice
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When an outbreak of head lice happens at Jackie's school it throws her into a panic, it also involves Nick in an unexpected way. Find out what happens. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Head Lice

"Oh Nicky, I am so glad you are home." Jackie said sounding panicked as she entered the house after work one day and saw Nick sitting on the floor holding Karlie, with the other three kids all around him.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked noticing the distress in her voice.

"I need you to check my hair for head lice." She told him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"There is an outbreak of it at my school and I need you to check to see if I have it." Jackie said with a shudder.

Although she knew head lice were harmless the thought of bugs crawling in her hair made Jackie want to vomit.

Nick grinned at her.

"It isn't funny." She said.

She went and got a kitchen chair and brought it into the living room. She sat down on it and waited for Nick to come look.

"Jacks with all your hair that will take forever." He groaned.

"I don't care if it takes you twenty years, get over here." She said defiantly.

He sighed as he walked over and put Karlie into her swing and then walked over to where Jackie sat.

Strand by strand he went through her hair, the kids watched him intently with curious looks on their little faces.

"There's one." Nick said.

Jackie screamed and jumped out of her chair.

"Just kidding." He said with a huge grin.

"Nicholas that is not funny." She said through clenched teeth.

Had the kids not been watching she would have smacked him upside the head.

"You are head lice free." He declared after he had checked every strand of hair she had.

"Good, now look again." She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do it Nicky, just in case you missed something."

"Honey I look for things for a living, I didn't miss any."

"Just do it." She told him.

He sighed but started looking through her hair again.

After he was finished for the second time he still hadn't found any lice. After the second go around she was finally satisfied.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome." He said with a slight grin.

She again just shuddered at the mere thought of lice.

After it was determined she was head lice free Jackie went about with her normal routine, she played with her kids, made dinner, gave Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna their bath while Nick bathed Karlie. After their baths was done the kids were read a bedtime story and then tucked into bed for the night.

The next morning Nick got home from work early.

"Hi." He greeted Jackie who was in her robe at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi, you're home early." Jackie said with a smile.

"Yeah it was a really slow night and I've had a migraine for the past few hours so Russell let me leave early.

"I'm sorry, do you want to take something?"

"I did right before I left, I think it's starting to help."

"That's good."

Nick smiled.

"You're up early." He commented as he noticed her wet hair which told him she had already taken a shower.

He poured himself some coffee and then sat down next to her.

"I better start getting ready for work." She said as she got up and walked up the stairs.

Nick was confused, he didn't know why she was in such a hurry especially because she had already showered.

Jackie hurriedly got dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a light purple long sleeve shirt. Then she quickly put on a pair of black dress shoes. She then began doing her makeup in the full length master bedroom mirror. After that she went into the bathroom and began doing her hair. She was in there for what seemed to Nick like forever.

"Jackie, you ok?" He asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, do you need in here, I'm just doing my hair." She told him.

"No, I was just checking on you." He told her.

When she finally came out of the bathroom Nick took one look at her and burst into a wide grin.

"Shut up." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice hair hon." Nick said with a smirk.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Instead of wearing her pretty, long hair down like she normally did Jackie had her hair up in a tight bun on the top of her head. That hairstyle reminded Nick of a high school teacher he had once had. The teacher had been a crotchety old woman, she had actually been downright mean to most of her students, including to Nick himself, she was certainly not one of Nick's favorite teachers growing up.

"Listen you can make as much fun of me as you want but I am going to do everything in my power to not get head lice, and if that means not having my hair hang down over everything then so be it."

Nick didn't say a word, he just continued to grin at her.

"Do you want me to get the kids up and take them to my mother's or are you going to watch them since you are home?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, I can watch them, my headache is almost all the way gone now."

"That's good." Jackie commented.

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Well since I don't have to get the kids up and ready to go I guess I'll sit down and finish my coffee and finish reading the paper." Jackie said as she went back downstairs.

About 15 minutes later Jackie got up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I better get going." She said as she leaned over and gave Nick a light peck on the lips.

"Ok, love you, have a good day, and don't get lice."

Jackie shuddered as she walked out the door.

"_It's going to be a long day if all I think about all day is head lice."_ She thought to herself as she got into her van.

"Hi Sarah." Jackie greeted the secretary as she walked into the school.

Sarah took one look at Jackie and started to laugh.

"Does my hair really look that bad?" Jackie asked.

"No, that's not why I'm laughing, watch this." Sarah said.

Sarah then got onto the intercom and said "Mrs. Anderson, Ms. Masters, Mrs. Tully, and Ms. Hayes can you come down to the office for a moment please?"

Within moments all the teachers that were summoned were down at the office, and every single one of them had their hair in the exact same style as Jackie did.

The teachers looked at each other and laughed.

"I have to get a picture of you guys, this is too funny." Sarah said as she got her camera out of one of her desk drawers.

"You won't think this is so funny when you get lice." Sue Anderson told Sarah who had her hair down.

This made Sarah and all the teachers burst into a round of laughter.

The teachers were good sports though as they all huddled together to take a picture, all but one that is. Jackie stood off to the side.

The teachers looked at her.

"Get in here Jackie." Sue told her.

"Hey, my husband checked me for lice last night, did someone check you? If not I'm not getting near you." Jackie said jokingly.

"Did you really make Nick check you?" Lisa Masters asked.

"Yeah, twice." Jackie said.

The other teachers and Sarah burst out laughing.

"Well I guess no one is more equipped to spot lice then a well-seasoned CSI." Sue said.

"For a joke we should all show up at your house after school and ask Nick to check us." Lisa told her.

Jackie burst out laughing, she could only imagine the look on Nick's face.

"Put a sign in your front yard that reads _Free head lice check from the best CSI in Las Vegas._ Sue said with a laugh.

Jackie laughed even harder.

"If I didn't think that would attract every nut job in the city I would do that just to mess with Nick." Jackie said.

The teachers were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"Listen, you guys should come over and have Nick check you after school, yesterday when he was checking me he told me he found one just to creep me out, plus this morning he made fun of my hairstyle, so in my book a little payback is in order."

"I'm in, just to see the look on his face." Lisa said.

"Me too." Sue said.

Within seconds all the other teachers agreed.

"Ok, then just follow me home after work, right now though I have to go prep so I will see you guys later." Jackie said as she started down the hall towards her classroom.

The day went by quickly and pretty soon it was time to go home and everyone followed Jackie to her house.

"Hi guys." Jackie greeted her kids who surrounded her the second she had opened the door.

"Hi babe." Nick greeted her from the couch as he held Karlie in his arms.

"Hi Nicky, listen sweetie, we need a little help." Jackie told him.

"We?" Nick asked sounding confused.

"Yes, we." Jackie said as she stepped inside the house and all of her teacher friends followed her.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked sounding alarmed.

He thought that something crime related had happened at the school that day and his heart began to beat a little faster than normal.

"My friends all want a free head lice check from the best CSI in Las Vegas." Jackie said with a huge smirk as she went and got the same kitchen chair she had sat on the night before.

She once again plopped it in the middle of the living room.

Nick couldn't help but laugh as Sue, the first in the long line of teachers sat down in the chair.

Nick got up and set a now sleeping Karlie down in her swing.

"You're too much." He whispered to Jackie before he walked over and started looking through Sue's hair.

After three teachers had been checked someone unexpected wanted her turn.

Jasmine cut right in front of Lisa Masters in line and plopped down in the chair.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Nick looked through a couple of Jasmine's hairs just to humor her.

"You're all done kiddo, you are lice free, good job." He told her.

"Good dob dada." She told him.

"Thank you." Nick said with a laugh.

Lisa was about to sit down in the chair when someone again beat her to it.

"Houston, you don't really even have any hair, you can't possibly have head lice." Nick said with a laugh.

Houston didn't like feeling left out and let Nick know it by scowling at him.

Nick chuckled as he moved his hand around Houston's head a couple of times.

"There bud you're all done." He told him.

Houston seemed satisfied as he gave Nick a smile and then climbed off of the chair.

"Johnna do you want a turn?" Nick asked the little girl.

"No, no." the little girl said as she was partially hiding behind Karlie's swing, scared of all the strange people in her house.

"Kari dada?" Jasmine asked.

"No sweetie, Karlie's sleeping." Nick told her.

Jasmine didn't argue as she got back to playing with her doll on the couch.

Lisa finally was able to sit down in the chair.

Eventually all the teachers were checked and much to their relief everyone was head lice free.

"Thank you Nick." The teachers all told him with a smile.

"You're welcome." Nick said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Bye Jackie, we'll see you tomorrow." All of her teacher friends told her.

"Bye everyone." Jackie replied.

The teachers then left and after Nick had shut the door he turned around and saw Jackie grinning from ear to ear at him.

"For that I better get some tonight." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not getting anything, this was payback for telling me you found one in my hair yesterday and for making fun of my hairstyle this morning." She told him.

"Oh but come on Jacks, I was such a good sport." He whined.

"Yes you were, but you're still not getting any tonight." She said with a smile as she turned and walked out of the room.

The End!

If you have any story ideas I'd love to hear them!


End file.
